There are known extruded or inflated intermediate transfer members that include certain thermoplastics that are insoluble or substantially insoluble in a number of known solvents, such as dimethyl sulfoxide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, N,N-dimethylformamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, and the like. Thus, the preparation of dispersions of thermoplastic polymers and conductive component intermediate transfer members is not considered advantageous, and may not be readily achievable.
Although a number of thermoplastic polymers might be selected for intermediate transfer members because of their low costs, they are, however, insoluble in most organic solvents, and therefore the desired solution casting methods via flow coating for the preparation of these members is usually not effectively achievable.
Also, there are known intermediate transfer members that include materials with characteristics that cause these members to become brittle resulting in inadequate acceptance of the developed image and subsequent partial transfer of developed xerographic images to a substrate like paper.
A further disadvantage relating to the preparation of an intermediate transfer member is that there is usually deposited a separate release layer on a metal substrate, and thereafter there is applied to the release layer the intermediate transfer member components, and where the release layer allows the components to be separated from the member by peeling, or by the use of mechanical devices. Subsequently, the intermediate transfer member components in the form of a film can be selected for xerographic imaging systems, or where the film can be deposited on a supporting substrate like a polymer layer. The use of a separate intermediate release layer adds to the cost and to the time of preparation of intermediate transfer members, and such a release layer can also modify a number of the intermediate transfer member characteristics.
It is known that carbon black can be used as the conductive particles in several intermediate transfer belts, however, carbon black can be difficult to disperse since there are very few polar groups on the surface thereof. Also, it can be difficult to generate carbon black based intermediate transfer belts with a consistent resistivity because the required loading is present on the vertical part of the percolation curve, and the working window for carbon black is very narrow. In addition, in humid environments, moisture will tend to deposit on the intermediate transfer member during idle and cause wrinkles, transfer failures and print defects.
There is a need for intermediate transfer members that substantially avoid or minimize the disadvantages of a number of known intermediate transfer members.
Further, there is a need for intermediate transfer members that can be prepared by solution casting flow coating processes, and where the films resulting have improved mechanical properties thereby extending their lifetimes.
Another need resides in the provision of intermediate transfer member materials where the polymers utilized are soluble or substantially soluble in a number of known solvents, such as organic solvents.
A further need resides in providing intermediate transfer member materials with acceptable resistivity, high modulus, and excellent break strength leading to transferred developed images with minimal resolution issues for extended time periods.
Also, there is a need for intermediate transfer member materials that possess self-release characteristics from a number of substrates that are selected when such members are prepared.
Moreover, there is a need for the flow coating preparation of intermediate transfer members that contain polymers that are soluble in various solvents, and which members possess improved stability with no or minimal degradation for extended time periods.
Additionally, there is a need for intermediate transfer members containing components that include novel soluble polymers that can be economically and efficiently manufactured.
Further, there is a need for intermediate transfer members with a combination of excellent resistivity, acceptable mechanical properties inclusive of extended time period toughness and stable substantially consistent characteristics.
These and other needs are achievable or can be achievable in embodiments with the intermediate transfer members and components thereof disclosed herein.